Morandilo Man
First Sighting I was playing Singleplayer Survival one day when I encountered a player with the default Alex skin and equipped with enchanted armor and weapons. It's nametag said Morandilo_Man. It was shooting after me, but I avoided all the arrows but I had to leave my base because it was on fire. Then it walked over to me when I quickly got into Creative, then I used /kill on it only to see that the armor was called The Helmet Of Morandilo, The Chestplate Of Morandilo etc. and the weapons were called The Sword Of Morandilo and The Bow Of Morandilo. Also there was an item called The Core Of Morandilo. I went on to the Internet to see if anyone has encountered this player, but surprisingly, no. I went to post my experience on the Minecraft Forums, but it didn't allow me to, the error code was 04104 which I decoded this way: 0''4''1'0'4'' > '''oa''io'''a > M'o'''r''a''ndil'o'M''a''n > M'o'r''a''ndil'o 'M''a''n. I then saw a post from this player, ''"Hello everyone If you don't know me, good, because that means your one of my later victims I will burn your houses, kill you whenever you play and turn your Minecraft experience into a nightmare you can't escape Fear me" Since then, I have never played Minecraft again. Second Sighting It was 2 years later, and I've forgotten my experience with Morandilo Man, but not about the player itself and what to do. My friend asked me if I wanted to play SMP with him on his Triangle.gsA free Minecraft server host, where you can also buy good Minecraft servers cheap server. The chat went on like this before we began: Him: Do you wanna play some Minecraft SMP with me? Me: I don't know, what if he returns? Him: Who? Me: Morandilo Man Him: Morandilo Who? Me: Morandilo Man, can't you remember? I told you about it 2 years ago Him: Let me just see in the chat log Him: Now I remember! But you know that the server is hosted on Triangle.gs and not on your computer? Me: Yes, but did you ever read the topic that I linked to? Him: Actually, I didn't, let me just do it Him: It said "If you don't know me, good, because that means your one of my later victims" and I know him Me: That's because it expects users to never get back so the can tell their friends about it Him: Who said that he will appear? Me: As long as you're sure nothing will happen, it's ok Him: I am After that we got onto the server. We gathered some wood when suddenly I saw Morandilo Man in the distance. I said "Look in the distance! it's Morandilo Man. QUICK! LOG OFF" then he said "I can't see it" so I told him to turn up his rendering distance. He did so but when he went back to the game, it crashed when I was logging off. The call then ended randomly without him noticing. I couldn't recall him, so all hope was lost. I have never heard of him ever again. Third Sighting A few months later I noticed a video from my friend called "Minecraft - Let's Play Multiplayer - Episode 1", my friend must have been livestreaming the gameplay, so I went to watch it, it started by him logging onto the server then we repeated the story from before, but as soon as Minecraft crashed, it looked like he was sucked into something at the facecam and soon after, static came, with a deep voice saying "I WILL GET YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE", but in the comment section people just complained about the static, they didn't seem to hear the deep voice like me, but suddenly, it said that the video wasn't available anymore. I went to check if anyone had encountered Morandilo Man on the Minecraft Forums, but when I searched for it, I expected it to also show the post from Morandilo Man, but it wasn't there. I couldn't find any trace of Morandilo Man anywhere on the internet, and I haven't heard anything from him since.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Supernatural Category:Entities